Main Page
This is the official wiki for Dark Eclipse, a Chronicle of The Garou Nation. Games are every other Friday evening at 7:00 in the courtyards of the Fine Arts building at the University of South Florida main campus in Tampa, FL. The next game is on - 1301760660) / 1209600))}}}}. This wiki is in development. Nothing in it should be construed as authorized in any way by DE Staff. =In-Character News= Newspaper articles, rumors, common knowledge of current events, etc. are in this area. Information posted here should be accessible to all characters. That does not mean that, for example, newspaper articles are forbidden because of that one Red Talon pack that doesn't read, or that major shifts in the wilderness are inaccessible because some of the Glasswalkers never leave the city. =Influences and Downtimes= Here you may find all information related to using Influences and taking Downtime actions. A combination of IC and OOC information is here, including the most up-to-date DE rules for using Influences and Contacts, information accessible through Influences, publicly accessible results of Downtimes, and more. Players wishing to be fully abreast of the situation in the WoD should be sure to check this section as well as the In-Character News section. =In-Character Encyclopedia= Contained here is all the information about the people, places, and things in Dark Eclipse. Most information in this area should be accessible to all characters in game, unless otherwise stated. Garou Laws The Litany Garou Divisions Garou are divided according to their Tribe, Camp, Auspice, Breed, Rank, and Positions. * Tribe - This is the broad family of a Garou. * Camp - Each Tribe has further divisions called Camps, composed of the Tribe members devoted to a certain task or worldview. Joining a Camp is optional, but most Adren or higher belong to one. * Auspice - A Garou's Auspice is determined by the moon phase at birth. The Auspice determines the predispositions of the Garou; specifically, it determines what types of activities the Garou has a "knack" for. In Garou society, this translates to that Garou's job or role. Consistently acting contrary to one's Auspice is considered bad form, and can cause loss of Renown. * Breed - The mother of a Garou usually determines the Breed of her child. The Breed is what a Garou was born as, and determines some of the mentalities of the Garou. * Rank - After a First Change, a Garou begins as Cub Rank. Progression through the Ranks is accomplished by Challenging. Higher Ranks confer more privileges and higher caps on mechanical aspects, but also carry more dangers and responsibilities. * Positions - Higher ranking Garou are expected to hold Sept Positions, and possibly Tribal as well. People Sept Officers Alpha - William "Nemo" Covington, "Talons of Gaia" Beta - Cassandra, "DEED NAME" Warder - Gatekeeper - James, "Bites Back" Ritemaster - NAME, "Son of Annwn" Master of Challenge - Den Parent - Keeper of the Land - Eowaine, "Holds the Line" Places Silver Tear - Silver Tear is one of the largest, most powerful Septs in the Garou Nation. Located somewhere in Tampa Bay, it has recently undergone major changes because of the upheaval in nearby Tampa some months ago. Visitors and residents alike are warned not to venture alone into uncharted areas of the 2 islands that make up Silver Tear. The current Alpha of Silver Tear is William "Nemo" Covington, "Talons of Gaia", and Falcon is the Sept Totem. The Docks - USF/Moffitt (OOC: USF Moffitt) - Vito's Soup Kitchen - MacDill AFB (OOC:home wikipedia) - St. Petersburg (OOC:home wikipedia) - The Casino (OOC:home wikipedia) - Near what once was the site of another Sept called Brother's Compromise, the Seminole Hard Rock Cafe and Casino and surrounding lands are on a Native American reservation owned by some local Purelanders. Miscellaneous Lexicon =Out-of-Character Rules= These are the rules that must be followed while playing in DE. They apply to everybody. Rules changes can be found here, as well as broad decisions about which rulesets DE does and does not use. Rules Thou Shall Never Break =Other Out-of-Character Information= Forums =New Player Guide= Challenges =Latest site activity= Category:Browse